This invention relates to a method for collecting radon and testing therefor by providing a radon collection apparatus which may be used for removing radon from a confined area but which also may be used for the collection of radon within an area for subsequent testing.
Radon is a serious health threat to a large number of people. Recently, the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) estimated that one out of every five homes in the United States had a radon level in excess of 4 Picocuries per liter--the level at which the EPA recommends corrective action be taken.
The only way to determine the radon level in a dwelling or the like is to test for it. Test kits are sold mainly through mail order by a large number of vendors, and the EPA has listed over 100 testing firms. Typically, the procedure is to place the detector in the area of the house, open the package's seal, and leave the device in place for the specified period of time. There are two types of radon detectors available: the so-called Alpha Track, or AT, and the Charcoal Cannister, or CC. ATs usually call for a one-to-three-month exposure period, which is helpful in averaging out short-term variations in radon concentration. CCs give a faster response, typically three days to one week.
There are drawbacks to both types of radon detectors. It is believed that the primary disadvantages to the AT type of detector is the length of time which is required to test the radon level in a particular area. A further disadvantage to an AT detector is that it is apparently sensitive to the movement of air and therefore would be affected by forced air heating and cooling systems within a dwelling.
The primary disadvantage with a CC type of detector is that it is very susceptible to humidity thereby requiring that the cannister be weighed before and after use and the difference in weight being utilized to calibrate the same. Further, it is believed that the CC detectors are susceptible to temperature changes. It is believed that when the CC type of detector is exposed to temperatures in excess of 100.degree. F., the radon collected thereby is released into the atmosphere or into the area surrounding the detector.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved radon collection device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a radon collection apparatus which attracts and adsorbs radon in the vicinity of the apparatus so that the radon may be collected and removed from the area for disposal or testing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a radon collection device of the molecular sieve type.
A further object of the invention is to provide a radon collection apparatus which comprises a container filled with an alkali aluminosilicate of either the sodium form or calcium form of distal structure having an effective pore opening of from 3 angstroms to 13 angstroms.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a radon collection apparatus which is economical of manufacture, easy to use and which may be repeatedly used after the collected radon has been purged therefrom.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.